plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sombrero Bean Bomb
:For other uses of beans, see bean. |duration/GW = 5 sec. |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = Super Rare |ability for/GW = |ability for/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 5 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Sombrero Bean Bomb is an alternate ability of the Peashooter's Chili Bean Bomb. The differences between the two are that the Sombrero Bean Bomb has a longer fuse, but deals more damage than Chili Bean Bomb for a total of 250 damage and also has a larger radius. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was first introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. Stickerbook description Nothing says "hot" like a Chili Bean wearing a sombrero! The fuse is quite long, but the damage is mighty impressive. Timing is the key with this fun friend. Comparison to Chili Bean Bomb Pros *Larger radius *Higher damage; can take out any zombie class, with the exception of Z-Mechs *Shorter cooldown time Neutral * Longer fuse time, which although might give the zombies more time to escape the Sombrero Bean Bomb's radius, might also help with timing (e.g you throw the Sombrero Bean Bomb in a space with no zombies, and just as it explodes the zombies group up near the bomb). Cons *Easier to see *Makes more sound than the Chili Bean Bomb Strategies With Make sure to think ahead of time when deploying Sombrero Bean Bomb. Its long fuse time can be a waste if deployed too late or too early as your opponents can have a chance to avoid it. The Sombrero Bean Bomb is an ideal tool for destroying teleporters since it takes exactly two hits from the Sombrero Bean Bomb to destroy a teleporter at full health while the default Chili Bean Bomb requires three hits. If a Foot Soldier deploys Zombie Stink Cloud or Super Stink Cloud, it can be used as a good cover for the Sombrero Bean Bomb, as even Zombies cannot see through the Stink Cloud and when they use it as a cover they will get blown up. Against The Sombrero Bean Bomb makes loud sounds when deployed and takes a considerable amount of time to detonate. This allows you to escape before it blows up. The Scientist's Energy Warp is effective against Sombrero Bean Bomb due to the fact it makes the Scientist immune to damage. This allows the Scientist to completely avoid the explosion without being harmed. Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' SombreroBeanBomb.png|Sombrero Bean Bomb's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 Sombrero Bwan Bomb.png|Sombrero Bean Bomb's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 SombreroAtomicBomb.png|Sombrero Bean Bomb's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Sombrerobeanbomb.PNG|Icon Areba.jpg|Sombrero Bean Bomb in game Plants-vs-Zombies-Garden-Warfare-Garden-Variety-Pack-1.jpg|Sombrero Bean Bomb in the Garden Variety DLC promotional image sombrerochilibeanbombboom.png|The Sombrero Bean Bomb exploding TacoBandit.png|Sombrero Bean Bomb on the winning screen of Taco Bandits figurines.png|A Sombrero Bean Bomb figure with Pea Gatling, Zombie Heal Station and Scientist figures ''Garden Warfare 2'' SombreroBeanBombIconGW2.jpg|Icon Pvzgw2 sombrero bean bomb sticker.png|Card Trivia *In the trailer, the icon of it still looks like Chili Bean Bomb and its voice is slightly higher pitched and lasts a bit longer. *It shouts Mexican Spanish words when it gets shot out and about to explode. A "Ta Da!" tune is also heard before exploding. **Specifically, it says "Ándale" when deployed, and before it explodes, it says "Arriba!" These words translate to "Come on!" and "Get up!", respectively. *It leaves confetti behind when it explodes. *A glitch can occur where if you throw the bean bomb in a corner and jump on it before it explodes, you could get launched somewhere, depending on your angle. **You can use this to get on top of Crazy Dave's house in the plant base of the Backyard Battleground. *For whatever reason, in Garden Warfare 2, its eyes are crossed on its icon and card artwork. See also *Chili Bean Bomb ru:Бомба Боб в сомбреро fr:Bombe-fayot Sombrero Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities